Switch
by warrior-angel-wings
Summary: I did this story for a friend of mine CorneliaDanceCutie on Quizilla. She really wante dme to write a story of her and her mate. And yes I'm Brat-Princess on Quizilla, so if you read my story that's great. This is a one shot deal.


Cornelia was laying on the bed still with her eyes closed, her arm draped over her face. She couldn't help but smile when she heard her mate in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them. Cornelia wrapped the warm blue blanket around her naked body even tighter, and sat up in bed as her mate came into the bedroom with a tray of breakfast and sat it down on her legs. Cornelia swiped back her blonde hair out of her face, and gazed up at her mate with her greenish blue eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at him in a seductive manner. Her mate was only wearing black jeans, with the button and zipper undone.

"Thank you Axel, for breakfast." She purred to him.

Her mate laughed a deep velvet laugh that she loved so much. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him and was thanking the Fates that he was hers. Her mate being six foot six, black hair and clear blue eyes, made her mouth water, and not from hunger that's for sure. And his body was to die for on a man, a six pack and a butt so firm she always had to squeeze it. Even though they were both different, her being a half Tiger and half Panther Arcadian, and her mate being a Panther Katagari, she didn't care not one bit. Its why they lived in the woods, away from both races from fighting, she didn't want to get mixed up in it. Her mate was wonderful.

Axel sat down next to Cornelia as she started to eat her breakfast and read a magazine. Half way done with her breakfast, they both sensed Arcadian's out there door. Cornelia looked at Axel in a worried stare and conjured up clothes to wear, as Axel conjured a sword. He motioned for Cornelia to wait in the room, but Cornelia wasn't having any of it and followed close behind. Axel opened the door ready to strike to find a woman injured, and another woman holding her up. Axel put the sword down on the floor and helped the other woman into the house, into the living room. Cornelia had cold chills run down her back, that something bad was going to happen. Axel layed the injured woman down on the couch and asked the other woman what happened. The woman had her arms crossed over her chest, her brown hair was messy from a fight, her lavender eyes glared at Axel.

"My friend and I were out on a walk minding our business and a pack of Katagari wolfs attacked us. Please help my friend." The girl said talking to Cornelia, even though Axel asked the question. They both knew that the woman wasn't going to be nice to Axel because he was Katagari, so Cornelia sucked it up.

"What is your name and your friends? Surely you done something to provoke them to attack you." Axel said now getting ticked off.

The girl faced him with a sigh, "My name is Pandora, and my friend is Crystal. And that's all you need to know.

"Baby, please." Cornelia pleaded with her mate. Axel nodded his head and went to get the first aid kit.

Cornelia turned toward Pandora and went up in her face, "Remember, Bitch, who's house your're in and that we are helping you and your friend. Don't you dare be rude to my mate again, for you'll fear me more than the pack you provoked. Do you hear me?"

Pandora nodded her head, and smiled. "You're not the only one who has a Katagari mate you know." She held up her mark. "Except I don't love him, or want to be with him. I'm not like you, who love's your mate, and willing to stay with him."

Axel came back to the living room and got started on the injured woman who was still knocked out. Axel got done with the last bandaged and went to put everything away when they all sensed a pack of katagari wolves coming around the house. There was howling out the door and shouting to let the women out and they will be fine. Axel didn't like that response and sent them a message and told them as long as they were in his house they were safe and to fuck off. Cornelia and Pandora had little time to even think for that matter when axel pulled a rug away from the floor and opened a door and led the woman down the stairs and went back to bring the injured lady as well. He layed her gently on the floor, And told them to stay there while he took care of this bullshit. Cornelia pulled Axel into her amrs and was afraid this might be the last and kissed him passionately. Axel hugged her tightly and told her to be safe and left them in the cellar. The woman can hear the pack coming into the room and a big fight broke out. Cornelia couldn't listen much to it, until she heard a gun shot go off, and a wounded cat let out a painful roar. Cornelia's heart stopped as she realized it was her mates. She ran up to the stairs with Pandora right behind and saw her mate in a pool of blood and the on responsible was dead right next to him. Cornelia rushed to him and tried to stop the bleeding and tears fell on his black silky fur.

"Please don't leave me, Axel. Please." Cornelia telepathicly told him.

"Baby its not your fault, I wanted to protect you. You're my whole world and my life. I will love you forever. Please do me a favor, if the Fates will bless you with another mate, please be happy and love him as well. I want you to be happy and live a good life, and I know you will love me forever as well." Axel layed his head into Cornelia's arms and died. Cornelia let out a roar and cryed for 2 hrs. and held her mate.

Pandora took a blanket and covered Axel and held Cornelia as she cried. After about thirty minutes more, Cornelia just sat silent. "The Fates will never give me another mate, maybe once in a while they will, but what about me? I lost my mate, and now…." She started tearing up again and Pandora held her face in her hands.

"What if I told you I can give you another mate, who looks like your ex-mate? Will you be willing to have him or live alone forever?" Pandora asked.

Cornelia had no idea how was Pandora going to help, but it couldn't hurt to try. What else could she lose, she already lost her first mate. And Axel does want her to be happy. But is she ready to claim another mate so soon? She nodded her head.

Pandora took Cornelia's right marked hand into her marked hand. Cornelia's palm burned like the first time she was mated then pulled away to look at her new marked palm. It changed the family sign to another. She was part of a family that looked like "Pontis". Pandora took off a ring and slipped it onto Cornelia's wedding ring finger and told her she'll need that.

"What have you done? How is it that I have your mark and you have mine?" Cornelia was still baffled.

"It something that Savitar showed me when I told him I didn't want a mate and he told me to give my mate to someone who may want him more than me. And girly, it looks like that's you. Now Dante is your new mate and I have no mate anymore because he is dead. Thank you for freeing me." Pandora said with a smile on her face and left Cornelia sitting on the floor stunned. Cornelia had a new mate and she had to go to him. She got up and teleported herself to Minnesota, to Dante's Inferno. She knew exactly who her new mate was.

Dante was sitting in his office working on the bills when all of a sudden burn went through his mark. It burned like the first time that he found out he was mated, he looked at his mark and saw it change slightly but still the same. He wondered why, so he decided to go and track his mate with the ring…but was even more surprised to find her in the club already. He went out side to go and look for her, the club was mainly closed to the people, but not to his kind of supernatural people. There were a few people hanging around the bar and a few talking. He sensed something was strange, he spotted a attractive woman across the bar drinking something with her beautiful blond hair hanging down her back. What sensed even weirder was that this woman had HIS sent on him, as if this was his mate! But it could not be, he can't sleep with anyone or find them attracted only his mate….but this woman was outstanding gorgous. He walked up to her and sat next to her and noticed that she was wearing his ring. Now this pissed him off.

"What the hell are you doing with my mate's ring?" Dante all but yelled.

The woman turned her greenish blue eyes at him in a loving manner and fluttered her blond eyelashes at him, "I am you new mate, so get used to it." She then held up her marked palm that matched his new mark.

Dante was baffled, how the hell can this be? He asked himself. She can't be my mate, Pandora is.

"Would you like me to explain to you or are you going to keep asking questions that I have the answers too." The woman said telepathicly to him.

This astounded him even more, he got up and motioned the woman to follow him into his office away from his family, until he got everything straightened out. He let the woman sit down in a sit then he sat at his desk, calmly folding his arms across his chest. "Well? I'm listening." Dante questioned.

The woman smiled at him warmly, and it made Dante hard, wanting her. "My name is Cornelia….I guess my new last name is Pontis. SO anyway, you see I used to be mated before until my mate died trying to protect me and your ex-mate Pandora. Pandora came to our house wanting protection from a few Katagari wolves and we gave it to her. When my mate died, Pandora said that she can give me a new mate. I agreed to it, I mean what else could I lose if it didn't work. SH etook my palm and we switched marks, leading to switched mates. She wanted to be free, and have no mate…well at least her new mate was dead. And now we are mated. And basically that's the basics. What do you think?" Cornelia explained.

Dante had his mouth opened at this time gawcking at her, was this woman serious? How can that be possible? "Oh well Savitar showed Pandora how to switch mates. He told her that someone else would be more happier and more grateful to have you as a mate, if she didn't want one. SO her I am, very grateful that you're my new mate." Cornelia said reading his mind, which only mates can do.

Dante stood up in shock, "Wow, this is impossible….why would Pandora do that to me? Was I that bad as a mate? I tried to give her freedom and that wasn't enough, she had to switch me off with a dead person….sorry no offense."

"For what's it worth, I think Pandora lucked out, because having a mate is wonderful. But also glad that she let me be with you, and I will be a true mate to you and not leave you." Cornelia said.

Dante looked at her, he had to admit she was hot and wanted to do her right here and now. Or was that the mark telling him to do that because that's his mate now? The gods only knew he didn't know her but then again he never knew Pandora and never wanted to stay with him. And this new mate, wanted to stay with him. Maybe his luck was changing, or maybe the Fates have taken mercy on him after all. He smiled at himself about that, whatever the case was he did appreciate a woman wanting to be with him, especially his new mate.

"I don't mean to be rude but you seem to be a Arcadian, I'm assuming you're a panther?" Dante asked.

Cornelia bit on her lower lip, which made Dante want to kiss her mouth more. "Well I am an Arcadian and my ex-mate was Katagari which you're a Katagari as well and I never minded that. Well I'm half panther and half tiger." She looked down at her hands as if embarrassed at what she was. To Dante he thought that was very interesting and HAD to see what she looked like in her animal form.

Dante smiled and came up to her becoming more comfortable with her, I know we just met and everything but…can I see you in your animal form?"

Cornelia was pretty happy that he was willing to give them a chance, "Well I would, but this office is to small, how about we go somewhere more private like maybe your bedroom."

Dante laughed out right, he knew he was liking his mate already. Cornelia breath stood in her throat, he had the same laugh a Axel and she smiled. Dante grabbed a hold of Cornelia and teleported her into his room, and became hard instantly wanted to make love to her but waited, considering they just met. "Well, kitty, do your thing."

"Ok you asked for it." Cornelia said coyly, as she took off her shirt and unbuckled her pants and gave Dante a strip tease, leaving only her bra and thong on. She can tell that Dante was turned on by the big bulged in his pants, and he was breathing heavily. Good she thought, she wanted her mate to want her, as much as she wanted him. She then used her magic to turn into her animal form. She always considered herself very beautiful looking. She had the body of a panther, with the markings of a tiger, a white one no less. She sat down and started to purr, the next thing she knew Dante was sniffing her in his panther form, and then licked her. Dante started to nuzzle his mate and loved the feel of animal-to-animal contact, and was loving Cornelia even more for this moment. Cornelia licked Dante which drove him over the edge and Dante wanted to make love to her, Cornelia sensing this from her mate agreed and Dante mounted her from behind still in animal form. Dante came, and had to stay in Cornelia longer waiting until he can slide out of her without pain. Cornelia was purring in satisfaction. Pandora never made love to him in animal form, and it was so wonderful to have shared it with his new mate Cornelia. He finally slid out of Cornelia and turned back into a human so that he can pleasure his mate thourough. Cornelia took his cue and turned back into a human and layed on the floor with Dante over her.

Dante started to kiss her mouth and kiss down her chest and down her stomach and started to lick her down there. Cornelia started to moan in pleasure and ran her hands through Dante's dark hair and gazed into his blue eyes. Was it wrong to fall in love with already so soon after her ex-mate? She hoped not, because Dante was incredible with his mouth. Dante came back up to gaze into her eyes as he slowly slid inside of Cornelia. Both groaning and hissing in pleasure, and Dante moved ryhtmetically with Cornelia. They made love for hours on end, Dante giving Cornelia multiple orgasms until she screamed his name. Dante calpsed on top of Cornelia, feeling her fingers through his hair. He took her hand and nipped at the fingertips.

"Would you like to meet your new family members?" Dante asked. Cornelia was still purring and nodded her head. "Need you really ask that question?" Cornelia said.

Dante looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, "Pandora didn't want anything to do with me or mine. SO yes I do have to ask."

"I'm not Pandora, please don't compare me to her because I'm different. I want to be there with you no matter what. I want to meet your family, and make a family with you. I won't ever compare you to my ex-mate even though you look very similar to him, but most deffintitly not the same personality." Cornelia said. "You're different and I like that about you."

Dante tilted his head to the side, holding her hand in his, "You never had a litter with your mate?"

"No, we never had enough time, we thought we would, but I guess not." Cornelia sighed. "But I want to have a litter someday soon." Dante laughed and nodded his head. "I can make that happen. Now come and lets meet your new family."

Dante helped Cornelia on her feet and they both dressed themselves and Cornelia met everyone at the bar and Dante had to explain what has happened and it appeared that everyone excepted Cornelia willing. Dante showed Cornelia around the place and how things worked at the club. Very excited that Cornelia wanted to be with him and wanted to learn how the club ran.

Two weeks later and Cornelia and Dante had become very close to each other and worked together at the club. Cornelia woke up one morning in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test and it was positive, She was pregnant! She yelled with joy and ran to the bedroom and jumped on the bed to wake up Dante who woke up groggy. He wondered what the excitement was all about and Cornelia handed him the test result. It took a few moments to register what he was reading, that his mate was pregnant! He was so excited, he jumped out of bed and picked up Cornelia and twirled her around the bedroom. And then kissed her.

"So how does it feel to be a daddy?" Cornelia purred in his ear.

"Wonderful, my little MILF (mother I like to Fu##)." Dante replyed.

Dante and Cornelia started out their day telling the entire family with big grins on their faces…until SHE returned. Pandora walked to the bar where Dante was making Cornelia laugh in his arms until she came up to them with both arms across her chest. "I want my mate back!" Pandora demanded.

Cornelia's heart stopped when those words rang in her head. What? No this can't be! HE's mine! Cornelia screamed in his head.

Dante heard his mate and stood in front of Cornelia to protect her. "Be gone from here Pandora, you had your chance and you let me go. You gave me a mate who wanted me and now I'm not giving up the person I love."

Cornelia's heart warmed at Dante's confession. She smiled at him, and held his hand.

"Your mine first, so I want you back. " Pandora insisted.

"Well to bad so sad honey, I belong to Cornelia. Plus we are exspecting a litter soon…and we are bonded with each other. Like I said your loss." Dante said nonchalantly.

Cornelia looked at him shocked, they weren't bonded…yet. Not even her ex-mate wanted to bond their life forces together. If one mate died, the other will too, unless if the mother is pregnant then she dies after the littler is born. Did Dante really want to bond with her?

Pandora growled and lunged at Cornelia, but was pushed away by Dante. "Get out of my club or leave in a coffin. And don't you ever threaten me or mine again!" Dante said blocking Pandora's way of Cornelia. Pandora limped out of the club mumbling of how unfair it was.

Cornelia looked at Dante who was still standing in fighting stance then relaxed when Pandora was completely gone. Cornelia grabbed a hold of Dante and teleported them into bed naked. "DO you really want to bond with me?"

"Only if you want me, yes I do." Dante whispered.

Cornelia went ontop of Dante and slided herself onto his manhood and bit his neck and Dante done the same, binding their life forces together. After they were bonded, Cornelia snuggled into Dante's arms and played with his hair. And nothing can be better than knowing your mate loved you.

Three months later Dante was pacing back and forth out of his room waiting for his litter to arrive. Its been five hours of hearing Cornelia scream in pain, and he couldn't take it any longer and wanted to go to her. The screaming stopped and that made him panic, he rushed into the room to see his mate relaxing with his little on the bed. There were 3 Katagira panthers and 3 Arcadian yet to know what they will be yet and they were the most beautifulest litter he ever seen. He had 4 sons and 2 girls, and he couldn't be more proud of his mate. He went to help hold his kids and Panthers. He bent down to kiss his mate and lay down next to her.

"So was it worth it?" Cornelia asked Dante?

"What was?" Dante said looking into one of his Arcadian son's eyes like his mother.

"Was it worth me being switched as your mate." Cornelia asked.

"I thank the Fates every day Pandora switched with you. Because nothing can be more purrfect as having you as my mate." Dante said and kissed Cornelia.


End file.
